


a wrinkle in time

by eggosandxmen



Series: reflections [1]
Category: Mabel (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Experimentation, F/F, Harmful Self-Stimulation, Psychic Bond, canon-typical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggosandxmen/pseuds/eggosandxmen
Summary: Anna Limón is sixteen years old, and she keeps having visions.
Relationships: Anna Limon/Mabel Martin
Series: reflections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906138
Kudos: 8





	a wrinkle in time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little snippet of a very big AU I’m working on. If you like it, comment, and I’ll keep it coming!
> 
> Anna and Mabel are about the same age here, just because time is strange in canon anyway (so I don’t quite know what age they are) plus it’s sort of a high school AU, so. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Anna Limón is sitting in fourth period English when she feels a flash of pain in the back of her mind.

It’s a quiet sort of thing, nothing more than a small ache that tends to come with the territory of being in high school, but— 

It’s not _hers._

That much is obvious. This pain is… further away. Behind a curtain, almost.

Accompanied by it is a small image pushed to the front of her mind: that of a girl her age, hair braided messily and blood covering her school uniform. She’s staring defiantly upward, almost directly at Anna.

There are vines crossing over her wrists like cuffs.

Just as quickly as it arrives, it’s gone, and Anna is left remembering her eyes. They’re much too green. No one’s meant to have eyes like that, outside of stories. No one.

—

Mabel rocks herself tightly from the corner of her room, and she does not look up, not once, not ever. Her head is banging against the wooden wall-- three times, a pause, three again. It feels like a confession. 

Sally had tried to lock her away. That was one thing. But Aurora Silver had stolen her stories, stolen her ivy and her dirt and her rot. 

After two years at El Segundo Academy, Mabel isn’t sure of much, but she knows this-- Aurora Silver would pay for what she took.

She stops banging her head when she feels a stab of anxiety slash through her stomach. It’s not hers, that much is obvious-- it’s a soft golden feeling, the nerves, the-- 

The girl in the front of her mind, with hair cut just below her ears. Small scatterings of pimples across her face. She has a smile without sharp teeth; she cracks her knuckles when she’s bored or needs to fidget; she owns a pair of overalls she wears at least twice a week in the summer, when she’s in the mood to run around the fields outside her home, barefoot, with a friend or a girlfriend, when she wants to smoke a cigarette or two (she’d kicked the habit exactly three weeks ago today, she’s really proud of herself and her sister is, too), her sister’s name is Mónica and her name is Anna, Anna, Anna, Anna, _Anna--_

Anna Limón, Anna Limón, Anna Limón.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments water my crops! I hope you enjoyed this small snippet.


End file.
